


More Than Skin Deep _ Thẳm Sâu Trong Tim

by Tangdu143



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Skrull(s)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Tony có thể chấp nhận sự thật là gã và Steve đã bị bắt cóc và bị thay thế bởi những tên Skrull trong ba tháng. Nhưng gã không thể hiểu được là tại sao không một Avenger nào phát hiện ra điều đó. Và điều khiến gã khó tin thật sự là lí do gì mà không có ai trong đội kể cho cả hai về những gì mà bọn Skrull đã làm khi họ không có ở đây.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	More Than Skin Deep _ Thẳm Sâu Trong Tim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398330) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản dịch được post thêm bên Wordpress, không post Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) cho tác giả để ủng hộ họ. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) for the author. Thank you very much!

“Mấy cậu thực sự không nhận ra điều gì bất thường thật ư?” Steve hỏi, đã là lần thứ ba trong buổi tối này cứ như cứ mỗi lần hỏi là sẽ nhận được câu trả lời khác nhau vậy.

Thật lòng mà nói Tony cũng đang chờ mong một câu trả lời khác đây.

Nhưng Jan nhìn Ororo rồi Ororo nhìn Bruce và Bruce thì ngó Peter còn quay sang Logan sau đó Logan lại quành ngược về phía Jan, và Jan, rốt cuộc một lần nữa lắc đầu.

Cái tiệc-mừng-về nhà khỉ gió, Tony nghĩ thầm. Gã bỏ nửa miếng pizza đang cắn dở xuống bàn. Gã chẳng thèm đói nữa. Mà thực ra ban đầu gã cũng không đói lắm. Còn Steve, đang ngồi kế bên gã trông không binhg thường chút nào. Ờ thì, anh trông vẫn rất điển trai, vì anh là Steve mà nhưng- Yeanh, Tony sẽ không để lộ những suy nghĩ đó ra đâu. Steve đâu có muốn gã.

Hơn nữa, Tony cũng khó chắc là đã có vài loại cư xử (?) về việc đấm vào tên bạn thân nhất sau khi cả hai đều bị mấy tên ngoài hành tinh bắt cóc trong ba tháng.

“Chúng tôi thực sự đã nghĩ bọn chúng là các anh,” Jan giải thích, cắn môi còn hai mắt không dám nhìn thẳng. “Tôi xin lỗi.”

Ba tháng trước, nó vẫn là một buổi sáng Thứ Năm hoàn hảo bình thường. Gã với Steve vẫn siêu-thường -lệ-hàng ngày chạy hết vòng quanh Central Park, rồi sau đó một đám ngoài hành tinh mặt thằn lằn bất-thường đã bắt cóc đem cả hai lên tàu vũ trụ của tụi nó.

Đám đó tự gọi mình là Skrull, một con thằn lằn cái phụ trách việc đã nói rằng chỉ quá hạnh phúc khi vạch ra được kế hoạch thống trị hành tinh này. Mấy Skrull làm một nghi thức quái đản nào đó quanh Steve và Tony, sau đó bọn chúng giải thích là đang đọc tất cả suy nghĩ kí ức của hai người-thậm chí là cả những việc của bây giờ nữa, rồi các Skrulls sẽ bắt đầu biến thành họ. Những gián điệp ngầm. Bọn chúng sẽ nghĩ mình là Iron Man và Captain America. Chúng sẽ là Iron Man và Captain America. Không ai nhận thấy được điều gì bất thường. Rồi sau đó, rất nhanh thôi, tụi nó sẽ tự nhận thức được mình là Skrull, và sẽ chiếm lấy hành tinh đó.

Tony cho rằng việc bị giam cầm trong con tàu vũ trụ đó cũng không tệ lắm. Thời gian giam cầm kéo dài tựa như cánh cửa của sự bế tắc rơi xuống đầu gã vậy. Trong tình trạng không lối thoát này của bọn họ, hiểu được những chỉ thị của bà thằn lằn cái thì Tony chỉ có ba mươi giây để suy tưởng ra những chuyện kinh hoàng mà bọn Skrull đó sẽ gây ra cho đồng đội của họ cùng tất cả những thứ khác trên Trái Đất—

-và rồi gã tỉnh lại, Ororo đang nổi lềnh bềnh bên bảng điều khiển còn Peter thì đang liên hệ với bảo vệ chống Skrull ở lối vào. Logan thì đang nói thôi nào, anh bạn à, chúng ta phải đi, thư giản đi, chúng tôi đã tìm thấy Cap rồi, anh ấy an toàn-

Rồi bây giờ họ đã ở đây. Nhà. An toàn. Cả hai người họ.

Bản sao của họ đã tiêu biến, biến mất cùng một lúc ở đâu đó mà ban đầu những gì Tony thu thập được thì đó là cuộc xâm lược của bọn Skrull. Những Skrull khác xuất hiện, đó là lúc cả team nhận ra, giải cứu bọn họ, tìm những đám Skrull còn lại. Bây giờ thì thế giới đã được an toàn, ít nhất là thế.

Những đám đó đã bỏ ra tới ba tháng đóng giả làm gã và Steve, bằng cách nào đó chẳng ai nhận ra chuyện đó cả.

Tony đang cố không xem chuyện này theo hướng quá chủ quan. Chắc rồi, được thôi, thật tốt là mấy kẻ gián điệp ngầm kia đã không thực sự làm hại ai, như gã đã nói-là gã rất mừng. Nhưng nó tổn thương đó, thiệt, nghĩ xem một đám người ngoài hành tinh-hoàn toàn-xấu xa đã giả dạng làm họ mà không một ai nhận ra hết. Các Avanger là bạn của họ, họ không nên bị qua mặt như vây. 

“Thôi mà,” Tony cảm thán, “Phải có điều gì đó chứ, đúng không? Thậm chí chỉ là một chi tiết rất rất nhỏ thôi?”

Jan lại lắc đầu lần nữa. “Bọn họ đã… rất giống thật.”

Có một sự kỳ lại nào đó trong mắt cô dù là khi nói chuyện cô không thường xuyên nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tony lắm. Tệ hơn nữa, cô còn chẳng nhìn Steve là đó là một minh chứng rành rành ngay trước mắt – bạn không thể nói dối anh khi nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Captain America. Tony nghĩ việc đó như một loại siêu sức mạnh tuyệt mật nào đó vậy. Một tác dụng phụ của siêu huyết thanh hoặc có lẽ chỉ do Steve thôi.

Thế nghĩa là bọn Skrull đó đã làm cái gì đó. Hình như cả đội đã không nhận ra mãi đến sau này mới biết nhưng có gì đó mà họ chưa nói với gã và anh. Nên Tony biết rằng gã và Steve xứng đáng được biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Họ phải biết đám Skrull đó đã làm gì với danh tính của họ rồi?

Tony liếc qua Steve, môi Steve thật mỏng, một cách dứt khoát anh đáp lại ánh mắt đó của Tony và dù không nói ra nhưng Tony biết bọn họ có cùng chung một suy nghĩ.

Steve đặt mạnh lon soda đang uống dỡ xuống bàn. Giọng quả quyết.

“Được rồi,” Steve nói, chất giọng mà anh dùng khi anh ra lệnh kêu gọi một cuộc họp toàn đội. “Rõ ràng là có chuyện gì khác đã xảy ra ở đây. Tôi có thể nói là không ai trong số các cậu muốn nói ra nhưng chắc chắn là có chuyện gì đó và tôi muốn biết nó là gì.”

Một lần nữa, Tony nhìn Jan rồi anh lại quan sát một loat những người nhàn rỗi, đồng loạt e ngại quanh phòng theo thứ tự như cũ – Jan kế là Ororo rồi đến Bruce tiếp là Peter cuối là Logan.

Bây giờ Tony thấy đây là một âm mưu. Bọn họ rõ là đang che đậy chuyện gì đó. Dù nó có là gì thì tất cả đều đã biết chuyện này.

Ánh mắt của Tony – lẫn Steve – đổ dồn về phía Logan còn Logan thì chỉ rụt người lại.

“Tôi không chịu trách niệm nổi vụ này đâu,” Logan nó, lấy cốc bia của mình rồi đứng dậy đi ra khỏi phòng.

Quá nhiều cho vụ này rồi.

Tony kỳ vọng nhìn Peter, người có triển vọng nhất trong mọi người.

“Cháu, uh,” Peter ngập ngừng, cho dù có đeo mặt nhưng Tony có thể thấy là cậu đang nuốt khan. “Uh. Cháu vừa nhớ ra cháu phải-uh. Tới giờ cháu đi ngủ rồi. Tạm biệt.”

Cậu bắt ra một dây tơ ở lối vào rồi bật người khỏi chỗ ngồi và biến mất.

Bỏ lại Jan, Ororo, Bruce. Cả ba đều dùng ánh mắt tội lỗi nhìn nhau.

Bọn họ vậy luôn đó hả? Cái chết tiệt gì đang diễn ra ở đây vậy?

Steve bắt đầu mong chờ.

Chẳng ai hó hé nửa lời.

Một hơi thật dài thành tiếng trong thất vọng, Steve đứng dậy. “Phải rồi,” Steve nói. Rõ ràng là Steve đang rất cố gắng để nói chuyện. “Được rồi. Tốt thôi. Mọi người không định nói cho tôi biết, tôi đoán đó là tất cả.” Anh cho tất cả những người đồng đội bướng bỉnh này một ánh mắt hằn học sau cùng – Tony sẽ khá ngạc nhiên nếu Steve không bực mình – sau đó anh bắt đầu đi vòng qua cái bàn để đi về phía cửa. “Mọi người biết gì không? Đi ngủ là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời đấy. Tôi không thể tìm ra được chuyện gì khác để bàn nên tôi sẽ để nó lại cho đêm-“ 

“Khoan!”

Jan nhảy vụt lên. Cô dùng hai tay níu lại như thể cô có thể giữ Steve đứng im – điều mà cô không thể làm được với kích thước bây giờ của mình nhưng chắc chắn là cô không có vẻ gì là tính đến chuyện biến thành khổng lồ cả. Hai mắt cô đang trợn lớn còn khuôn mặt thì tái nhợt!

Steve dừng bước. “Vâng, Jan?”

“Anh không thể đi ngủ,” jan buột miệng như một sự giải thích hoàn toàn vô nghĩa cho sự kỳ lạ của đội. Nhưng trông Ororo và Bruce càng tội lỗi hơn nên nó chắc chắn có liên quan gì đó. Bằng cách nào đó.

Tony thấy Steve chớp mắt không hiểu. Khuôn mặt đẹp trai đang nhăn nhó vặn vẹo khi suy ngẫm lời này. “Tôi không thể đi ngủ?”

“Anh không thể về phòng,” Bruce chêm thêm. Nó cũng chẳng có nghĩa gì trong lúc này.

Lòng ngực của anh lên xuống khi anh hít thở. Anh chắc là cố gắng bình tĩnh lắm. Gò má anh hồng lên. “Và tại sao hả, nói ngay,” Steve lặp lại. “Tôi không thể về phòng?” Giọng anh đều đều, từng câu từng chữ đều được nói rất chuẩn, kiểu nói khi anh đang rất, rất tức giận.

Tony chưa từng nghĩ là gã sẽ nghe Steve nói kiểu này ngoài những người giám sát trước đây. Nhưng vì Chúa, không lẽ cả đám không hình dung ra được cảm giác của gã và Steve sao? Họ không thấy việc hiểu là bọn Skrull đó đã làm gì đó nhưng không biết chính xác đó là gì kinh khủng thế nào sao?

Bruce nhìn Jan, Jan lại nhing Ororo.

“Làm ơn,” Tony lên tiếng trong bất lực, với hy vọng lời cầu xin cuối cùng có thể đảo ngược tình huống. “Làm ơn nói cho tụi tôi biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra đi.”

Ororo xung phong. Trông cô ít duyên dáng hơn thường ngày; sự bình tĩnh của cô biến mất nhưng cô nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve. “Anh… đã chuyển đi,” Cô nói.

“Anh – hắn – Skrull đó đã biến phòng anh thành một văn phòng,” Bruce thêm vào. “Giờ trong đó chỉ toàn giấy và máy vi tính thôi. Đó là lí do anh không thể ngủ ở đó. Không còn giường nữa.”

Miệng Steve hé ra vẻ nghi ngoặc, anh liếm môi mình. Mất khoảng vài giây để nói tiếp. “Kẻ giả mạo đó chuyển đi vậy mà việc đó không làm các cậu nghi ngờ ư?”

Tony đứng về phe Steve trong chuyện này. Theo như Tony biết thì Steve quý những Avenger và Steve thích sống trong tháp cùng họ nên Steve không bao giờ đưa ra lí do để nghĩ theo hướng khác cả. Steve ở căn phòng kế bên phòng Tony từ ngày anh gia nhập đội và đánh giá dựa trên sự khó chịu trên mặt anh thì rõ ràng anh không thể tin được là kẻ kia đã chuyển đi. Là anh thì chắc chắn anh muốn ở lại, rõ ràng là cả đội hiểu điều đó. Tony luôn biết điều đó, mọi người cũng nên biết chuyện đó chứ.

Phòng của Tony cũng không còn giống như ban đầu.

Chăn bông trên giường có sọc xanh trắng mà gã nhớ là mình đã thấy nó trong phòng Steve một lần. Có một cái cái bàn nhỏ thứ hai gần đầu giường. Một trong những cuốn của tiểu thuyết Edgar Rice Burroughs của Steve đước đặt trên đó, nửa mẫu được kẹp trong đó để đánh dấu trang đang đọc. Ở một nơi cách xa giường, có một cuốn tạp chí công nghệ cùng một bức hình được đóng khung nằm trên cái bàn nhỏ thứ nhất. Tony gần như không thể lí giải chuyện này theo một hướng cụ thể nào nhưng với phần lớn của đỏ xen vàng rồi đỏ, trắng và xanh thế này đã dể lại cho Tony một manh mối vô cùng hợp lý về người được chụp trong tấm hình này. 

Cửa phòng tắm không đóng. Có một cái khăn tắm thứ hai trên giá, một cái áo choàng thứ hai treo trên tường, còn có hai đồ chải răng trong cốc nữa. Một chai nước có nhãn hiệu yêu thích của Steve nằm trên quầy, cũng như Tony biết cái hộp bảo vệ đựng dao cạo râu thứ mà Steve thích dùng khi anh có thời gian. Tủ quần áo cũng để mở nên Tony cũng thấy luôn phần lớn quần áo của mình đã được dọn bớt một nữa vì nửa còn lại giờ đã được thay thế bằng áo phông, dụng cụ tập luyện, và – đáng chú ý nhất trong tất cả – một trong những trang phục của Steve, màu xanh dương như lấp lánh trong ánh sáng.

Các Skrull đã không chuyển đi. Mà họ chuyển vào. Ở cùng với nhau.

Tony chỉ có thể nhận thức là Steve vẫn đang đứng đằng vì gã có thể nghe thấy nhịp thở của Steve. Steve vẫn không nói lời nào từ khi Jan cho họ biết sự thật chuyện gì đã diễn ra ở đây vì cổ vừa nói gì cơ?

Hai kẻ gián điệp giả làm họ đã yêu nhau.

“Họ đã là một đôi rất dễ thương,” Jan nói một cách yếu ớt, cũng là từ phía sau vọng lên. Cô vẫn đang ở ngoài hành lang. “Tụi tôi – chúng tôi đã rất mừng cho hai người. Cho họ, tôi đoán vậy.”

“Từ lúc nào?” Tony lên tiếng trong vô thức. “Khi nào – bao – bao lâu rồi -?”

Gã xoay người lại, Steve vẫn đang đứng ở cửa, miệng há hốc. Còn Jan ở đằng sau thì đầu cúi thấp vẻ khốn khổ.

“Họ chuyện vào ở chung khoảng hai tháng trước.” giọng Jan căng thẳng. “Tới khi chúng tôi bết thì họ đã xác lập quan hệ trước đó một tuần rồi khi họ thông báo phần còn lại là họ đang hẹn hò, đại loại vậy.”

Dù không có ý định di chuyển nhưng chân của Tony đã tự động bước qua bên kia giường tới chỗ đặt khung hình kia. Gã cầm lên. Đó là hình chụp gã với Steve – gã đang mặc giáp, chỉ trừ không có mặt nạ bảo hộ còn Steve thì ngồi kế bên gã trong trang phục chiến đấu. Họ đang ngồi trên ghế dài trong phòng sinh hoạt chung, nơi mà bọn họ vừa ở đó. Cánh tay của Steve quàng qua vai gã, vô cùng thân mật với gã; Steve sát bên cạnh và anh đang hôn lên má Tony. Tony trông rất rạng rỡ, hoàn toàn đắm chìm trong hạnh phúc đó. 

Đúng là một tấm hình đẹp. Đó là ước muốn mà Tony đã ao ước bao nhiêu năm qua. Giấc mơ không bao giờ thành hiện thực. Không thể với hai người họ.

“Peter đã chụp đó,” Jan nói nốt. “Các anh – cái người – Skrull phiên bản anh đã hỏi xin thêm một bản copy của tấm hình này.”

Tony chuyền tấm hình qua cho Steve xem. Quai hàm của Steve thắt lại, mặt anh hơi tái đi. Yết hầu của anh lên xuống, anh chẳng nói lời nào.

Jan liếc nhìn hai người. “Tôi nên đi thôi,” cô nói với tông giọng khá cao rồi cô lao xuống hành lang.

Chỉ còn lại hai người họ.

Tony tằng hằng. Gã không biết phải nói gì nữa.

“Anh có vào mà, nếu anh muốn?” gã đề nghị.

“Ừ thì,” Steve nói với một nụ cười miễn cưỡng, “Có vẻ như tôi cũng chẳng thể ở chỗ nào khác nữa rồi. Đồ của tôi đều ở đây, đúng không?”

“Tôi cho là vậy,” Tony đồng tình. Dù sao thì chẳng còn đường nào để lảng tránh nó nữa rồi.

Steve bước vào trong và đóng cửa lại. Thêm một vài bước nữa thì anh sẽ đến chỗ của Tony, nhìn chăm chú vào tấm hình ấy qua vai gã. Anh qua gần. Tony run rẩy. Anh gần quá mà Tony chẳng thể làm gì với việc này cả. Nó không giống như là gã định nhích ra một chút – vì sau tất cả sao phải để tâm chuyện Steve không muốn cùng gã chứ? – Nhưng chuyện này đã luôn hiện diện trong tâm trí gã, một sự ảo tưởng để có thể chống lại những đêm cô độc. Nhưng giờ thì gã không thể vì mấy người ngoài hành tinh này đã thực hiện rồi.

Tony cho rằng Steve đã giả bộ có những suy nghĩ tình cảm đó, nghĩ đó là cách tốt nhất để chiến thắng lũ thằn lằn ngoài hành tinh đó. Chắc chắn chuyện này sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra, tất cả chỉ là giả thôi.

“Tôi không biết,” Tony nói trong vô vọng. “Họ sẽ sớm nhận ra họ là ai. Chúng ta biết điều đó. Tôi không biết là họ đã nghĩ họ là chúng ta trong bao lâu nữa.”

Steve nhìn một lượt quanh phòng. “Họ đã trang trí rất… ấm cúng.”

Sẽ rất ngọt ngào nếu hai người này không phải là những kẻ ngoài tinh xấu xa muốn tàn phá thế giới. Việc này như có ai đó đang vờn đùa với cuộc sống của hai người và Chúa ơi bây giờ thì Steve biết hết những cảm xúc đó của gã rồi theo kiểu có thể là tệ nhất. Gã không có lối thoát nào và thậm chí còn tệ hơn nữa vì Steve không có thích gã như gã thích anh đâu. Anh không thể thích gã được. Rõ ràng là lũ Skrull đó đã mắc sao lầm; chắc chắn là tên Skrull-giả làm-Steve đã giả vờ là đang yêu. Làm giả nó, bị hỏng hay là yếu lòng, tự hạ thấp bản thân để yêu Tony. Steve bản thật sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy. Những thứ có liên hệ với anh đều là độc nhất, không thể bị nhân bản được tương tự như việc siêu huyết thanh không thể tương thích với bất kì ai ngoài anh.

Còn giờ thì họ mắc kẹt như thế này vì tất cả những điều thầm kín của Tony đã bị lộ.

Gã muốn chạy trốn nhưng không không có một lối thoát nào cả. Đó là hiện thực lúc này của gã.

Steve chạm nhẹ lên cánh tay, Tonhy không kìm được cơn rùng mình. Steve luôn luôn chạm vào gã nhưng ngay lúc này nó mang nghĩa gì đó hơn thế nhiều. Nghĩa gì đó mà cả hai đều không hiểu.

“Tony?” đôi mắt Steve mở to đầy lo lắng, giọng anh trầm và dịu dàng. “Anh ổn không? Trông anh không được tốt lắm.”

“Ổn mà,” Tony vội đáp. “Hoàn toàn ổn. Còn cậu?”

Gã băn khoăn là chuyện gì đã xảy ra với bọn Skrull. Hai kẻ gián điệp đó có nhìn thẳng vào nhau sau mỗi nhiệm trong ngày rồi tiến thêm một bước nữa gần nhau hơn. Những lời đầu tiên cả hai đã nói với nhau, những lần hôn môi nhau, có phải Skrull phiên bản Steve hôn phiên bản của gã trước không. Hai người đó có hẹn hò không, hẹn ở đâu. Mọi người có biết không. Chúa ơi, liệu tất cả mọi người đã biết rồi không? Đó mới chính là điều đáng lo trong tất cả đó. Việc xóa sạch sự hiểu lầm siêu to khổng lồ này là không thể và phần chán nhất là họ thậm chí còn chẳng làm gì sai. Không phải là chuyện mà Tony có thể tường trình với Steve. 

Steve thở dài, một âm thanh nhẹ tênh. “Điều mà tôi không hiểu nổi là,”Steve bắt đầu nói, chậm rãi và nghiền ngẫm như anh chỉ đang nói vu vơ. “Điều cứ quanh quẩn suốt trong đầu tôi là, ờm, anh biết mấy kẻ ngoài hành này mà. Bọn chúng có tất cả kí ức, suy nghĩ của chúng ta và mục tiêu chính của chúng là phải thuyết phục tất cả tin rằng đó là tôi và anh. Rồi chúng tương tác với nhau cùng nghĩ ra những hành động thích hợp nhất, logic nhất, phương pháp điên rồ nhất để trở thành hai ta… là xác lập quan hệ yêu đương. Dù bọn chúng có biết mình là Skrull hay không thì đó quyết định của hai người đó để trở thành tôi và anh. Phải lòng nhau.” 

Chuyện đó không thể che giấu nữa rồi. Tony nghẹn lời. “Ừ.”

Rồi Steve ngước lên rồi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tony và anh mỉm cười, một nụ cười nhẹ dịu dàng cứ như anh đã biết điều đang khiến Tony e sợ. “Nên tôi đoán những gì tôi đang băn khoăn,” Steve nói vẻ rất cẩn trọng, “là anh đang có chuyện gì đó muốn nói với tôi.”

Ôi, Chúa ơi. Anh ấy biết rồi.

Tất nhiên là anh ấy biết rồi. Mọi thứ đang bày ra trước mặt đây này.

“Ừm,” Giọng Tony tư lự. “Ừ thì, tôi, ừm. Ý tôi là bọn chúng chắc đã mắc sai lầm gì đó về anh, đúng không?”

Steve nhăn nhó. “Gì cơ?”

“Cậu biết đấy,” Tony giải thích. “Rõ là vì cậu không hề có những cảm xúc đó với tôi. Một bản sao không hoàn chỉnh, đám Skrull chắc đã làm hỏng gì đó rồi.”

Vài giây trôi qua, Steve chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào gã, khuôn mặt anh càng ngày càng u ám vì lúng túng như thể cơn bão tồi tệ nhất sắp đến thế giới này.

“Lí do gì khiến anh nghĩ vậy hả?” Steve buột miệng. “Tony, tôi- lạy Chúa, một kẻ ngoài hành tinh tường tận tất cả cảm xúc tôi dành cho anh đã chia sẻ với bản sao anh suốt hai tháng trời mà anh lại nghĩ rằng tôi – anh nghĩ rằng tôi không hề yêu anh sao? Anh tưởng đó là nhầm lẫn ư?”

Không phải là thật. Đúng không?

“Anh thích tôi hả?”

“Còn hơn cả thích nữa.” Steve đáp, và rồi Steve hôn gã.

Sau nửa tiếng, Tony sẵn lòng gọi đây là cuộc làm tình tuyệt nhất đời mình – gã và Steve rất rất hài lòng với chuyện này trong tương lai – Rốt cuộc Tony vẫn phải rời giường để tự lấy cho mình một cốc nước dù gã không muốn rời xa anh chút nào. Tóc của tóc bù xù đầy quyến rũ còn mấy cái dấu hôn mà Tony để lại đã bắt đầu nhạt dần.

Steve ngọ nguậy rồi lăn sang bên kia giường – chợt dừng lại nhìn chằm chằm vào cuốn sách mà bản sao anh đã bỏ lại trên bàn.

“Sao thế?” Tony thắc mắc.

Steve nhíu mi. “Tờ giấy đánh dấu,” Anh nói. “Tôi nghĩ đó là một-”

Khi Tony quan sát, Steve đã cầm cuốn sách lên rồi phẩy nó lên xuống theo chiều dọc để tìm xem hai gián điệp kia đã đánh dấu nơi đang đọc dỡ bằng… một lá thư? Tờ giấy rơi vào tay Steve và anh mở nó ra. Nét chữ y chang chữ Steve nhưng Tony biết từ biểu cảm này chứng minh Steve chưa từng viết nó.

“Steve và Tony thân mến,” Steve đọc, “Chúng tôi muốn cảm ơn các bạn vì niềm vui mà các bạn đã đem đến cho hai tụi tôi. Chúng tôi được cử đến để hủy diệt hành tinh này nhưng khoảng thời gian biến thành hai người, trải nghiệm trong tình yêu mà hai người dành cho nhau đã cho chúng tôi thấy chinh phạt không phải là giải đáp cho tất cả. Đó là lí do chúng tôi quyết định bỏ trốn cùng nhay và phá hoại kế hoạch xâm lăng của Hoàng Đế Skrull với tất cả khả năng mà chúng tôi có trên kế hoạch chạy trốn. Chúng tôi dự định trốn ở Xandar, tính cưới nhau nữa. Lúc mà hai bạn đọc bức thư này thì chắc là chúng tôi đang hưởng tuần trăng mật rồi. Chúng tôi hy vọng là hai người cũng có thể làm đối phương hạnh phúc như chúng tôi vậy. Thân mến, T’fktkt and K’tkkst, cựu gián điệp của Lực Lượng Viễn Chinh Skrull.” 

Thật là chân thành quá đi.

“Chà,” Tony cảm thán. “Không thể ngọt ngào hơn.”

“Hai chúng ta nên gửi cho họ một tấm thiệp,” Steve nói. “Tôi chắc là Thor có thể giúp tụi mình tìm hai người đó đấy.”

“Chúng ta nên làm vậy,” Tony đồng tình.

Gã chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ biết ơn Skrull vì điều gì đó nhưng giờ thì họ đã đưa tình yêu đến cho gã. Họ đã đem Steve đến bên gã. Tony lăn trên chiếc giường trống và nhìn lên trần nhà rồi tự cười một cách ngớ ngẩn khi Steve đang hứng nước vào cốc từ bồn rửa trong phòng tắm.

“Tuy nhiên, tôi muốn yêu cầu một chuyện,” Steve không chắc lắm “Ý tôi là chắc nó ngớ ngẩn lắm nhưng-“

“Bất cứ thứ gì,” Tony đáp ứng ngay lập tức.

“Tôi muốn một cái bàn chải mới-hoàn toàn,” Steve nói tiếp. “Một cái chưa từng bị Skrull sử dụng qua ấy.”

Nghe có vẻ là một ý tuyệt vời đó.

“Được mà,” Tony đáp, nở một nụ cười, “Tôi làm được.”


End file.
